Chatters to Lovers
by Chocokat95
Summary: NxM oneshot. Mikan was blackmailed to go to a matchmaking website where she meet DarkFlame, her online buddy. She told DarkFlame all her secret, about her crush and all. What she don't know is DarkFlame is...... Read and Find out! My first oneshot! R n R!


It was a very dark night to begin the story. The moon was high up in the sky, its round shape brightening the pitch-black sky. The stars were twinkling up high, only a few of them could be seen this night. The night was silent, a comfortable silent. Only the sound of the crickets could be heard. From the top left window of the Alice Academy girl's dormitory building, a thirteen years old brunette's silhouette sitting in front her computer was seen. The dormitory room was only lighted by the computer desk's lamp, A hazy light at that. 10.55 p.m. The time shown on her computer screen as she turned on her Alice Laptop.

Mikan Sakura was blackmailed, yes, take note "blackmailed" by her best friend, Hotaru Imai also known as the Ice Queen. She was asked (or more like forced) to go to a certain matchmaking website, The Red String. The Red String website is a famous website inside the academy created by Hotaru Imai with her famous Invention Alice, of course with the permission from the academy. This website is only available to Alice users which meant only Alice Academy Students and Staffs has access to the site. Tons or maybe Billions of people have a username there and about three hundred couples had been formed after the site was launched.

Mikan quickly typed the website name from the note Hotaru gave her. _www….redstring..com_ (fake site, don't even try it out XD)After a second or two, the infamous website appeared. Mikan decided to look around the site first, founding it interesting. She clicked the 'sign up' sign and began to type in her personal information.

'_Hmm… name. Mikan Sakura'_ she thought while typing the answer. '_Gender… female. Age… hm.. 13..'_ she typed almost all the blanks until one that made her think for quite some time.

'_Username? What username should I choose? Wait, I love strawberry so it must be something to do with it… Oh! Ichigo-hime will do!'_ she typed in ichigo-hime and after a few minutes, a sentence appeared.

**This username name has been chosen. Please pick another one.**

Thinking again, she decided with a similar username: ichigo-chan. This time a different sentence appeared.

**This username is available. **

She fill out the rest of the form and after some clicking, a list of usernames appeared. It must be guys at her age usernames that suits her personality the most in other words, her perfect match. She browsed through all of them until a username caught her attention.

'_Hmm… Coolboy21, I'm-desperate-be-my-girlfriend, StupidloVE88, Ryu.drag0n-f1re, 3m01s-G0d, xXIceFireXx, all of them doesn't sound interesting… ahah! DarkFlame! Cool, Let's try that one!'_ She clicked the 'DarkFlame' name and a chat box appeared.

**Ichigo-chan:** Hey DarkFlame! I'm Ichigo-chan!

**DarkFlame:** Hn. Look, not interested. See ya.

**Ichigo-chan:** WAAAIIITT!! I'm only here because my best friend blackmailed me, I'm also not interested but a friendly chat won't hurt right? Besides.. I already have someone in mind from 3 years ago…

**DarkFlame:** Hn, whatever. I guess we're on the same boat. My best friend blackmailed me too. Tch, so who's the boy you're talking about?

**Ichigo-chan:** Thanks! . well.., I know this boy ever since I enter the academy, I think it's about three years ago. He's really rude and a pervert but once you know him he's actually kind. I love him but I doubt he'll return my feelings… He keeps on calling me names and hurt me but I never showed it but I just smiled to hide them. So sad huh?

**DarkFlame:** Yeah.. well then he must be one lucky guy. Don't worry, Don't give up yet, you never know unless you ask. Never jump to conclusions first.

**Ichigo-chan:** Thanks for the advice buddy. How bout you DarkFlame, Like someone? Can you describe her?

**DarkFlame:** I like a cute (more like innocent) but dense and stupid girl. Same like you, I like her ever since I saw her standing in the academy ground. I would never admit it tough. She keeps on smiling like an idiot but she IS an idiot. She brightens everyone's day with that silly smile of hers. She's really interesting.

**Ichigo-chan:** LOL! You make me wanna meet her, Hope you'll get the courage to ask her out. Hey! How bout we make a deal. Let's not tell each other about or information that leads us to our real name so it'll be interesting hmm? Whatd'ya think, Up for it?

**DarkFlame:** Challenging eh? Deal then. By your name I'm guessing you love strawberry.

**Ichigo-chan: **Yup! Isn't strawberry just the sweetest! How bout you? What's your favorite food?

**DarkFlame:** Guess we're alike Ichigo, I also like strawberries since I was small. They just taste good.

**Ichigo-chan:** Really! Wow, I guess picking your name was kinda good! We're already friends now.

**DarkFlame:** Who said you're my friend ichigo?

Ichigo-chan: Then be my friend DarkFlame! Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please !!

**DarkFlame:** Urusei! Fine! Just stop staying "please"! Another pleases and I'm seriously logging off.

**Ichigo-chan:** Ok ok.. So, do you like Howalons?...

Mikan was having fun chatting with DarkFlame, DarkFlame also enjoyed it. Both of them are engross of their little chat that they completely forgot their surrounding and lost track off time.

**Ichigo-chan:** Wow! It's been 2 hours since we started chatting.

**DarkFlame:** Hn. It's midnight baka.

**Ichigo-chan:** HMPPH!! Hey, DarkFlame. I'm gonna log off, gotta sleep soon or else I'll be late for class.

**DarkFlame:** Whatever, I need my beauty sleep. Ja.

**Ichigo-chan:** LOL! WAIIT!! Hey, want to chat again?

**DarkFlame:** Sure, why not. When.

**Ichigo-chan:** How about tomorrow, same time? Cool with it?

**DarkFlame:** Whatever. Ja Ichigo.

**Ichigo-chan:** SEE YOU SOOOOONNN!!

**-DarkFlame has logged off- **

**-Ichigo-chan has logged off- **

Mikan shut down her computer and yawned. She really needs to sleep or she will be late for school tomorrow. Taking one last glance at her computer, she dozed off to sleep at her three-star bedroom.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Months seems to past since their first chat at Red String. They've been chatting and have grown fond with each other. Of course, like they said in their deals, both of them are still curious on the other identity but always dismiss the thoughts. As long as they needed each other's company, they just go to a certain matchmaking website.

Another day came, the sunlight shone trough the window of her dorm room. The birds are chirping with its melodic voice, simple creating a good morning feeling to start the day. The trees are swaying with the guide of the wind moving in directions, falling some of its leave in the process. The brunette has stopped her habits of waking up late and grown to be a morning person. Mikan yawned and stretched her hands, getting ready to do her morning routines. After finishing her normal morning rituals, She entered the classroom and greeted everyone. It's a wonderful day for her until she overheard Ruka Nogi talking to his best friend, Natsume Hyuuga.

"Hey Natsume, How's it been going on with _her_?" Ruka said. It's lunch period and Natsume and Ruka are currently resting at The Sakura Tree when Mikan saw them from afar. She hide under a bush near the Sakura Tree to heard more of the best friends conversation_. 'Her? Who's her?'_

"I don't know what you're talking about Ruka" Natsume said as his manga conceal his handsome face.

"Natsume… I've known you for as long as I live so don't try to deny it. I know you like her." Ruka sighed.



"Fine. I DO like her. So what?"

"You go to her, say hi, tell her, and leave." Ruka said sarcastically and annoyance painted his face.

"Hn. I'll do that in the next hundred years"

"Whatever Natsume. Just tell her how you feel as soon as possible ok? See you soon then. Ja." Ruka said as he stood up, preparing to leave.

"Hn. Ja." Ruka then started to walk away.

Unknown to them Mikan has been listening, trying to make out who 'her' was. She wanted to leave the place and go somewhere else, somewhere other than here but her feet seems to be numbed at the spot. She can't move her feet, its like she loses control of her own legs. After a few minutes, her control seems to be back and she made a dash to her room. She covered her face in the process, pushing her way from the crowd to her only private place. A place where no one can see the tears that threatened to spill out.

Natsume left a few minutes after Ruka did and decided to go back to his dorm. It seems that the famous Kuro Neko can't seem to notice her presence.

After arriving at her room, she quickly locked the door and leaned on it, using it as a support as tears started to fall from her fragile face that has been threatened to spill at the Sakura Tree. 'Her? So the 'her' they're talking about is someone Natsume likes…She's so lucky' Mikan thought sadly as more tears dropped down the floor. She was hurt, hurt to know that the one she loves…. Just love someone else. Hurt that she don't have the guts to tell him her feelings, hurt that knowing the one she loves hates her. That whole day she just stayed in her room, Crying her eyes out, sinking her heart in the process. After crying for half a day that seems to be eternity, she decided to freshen up.

Mikan walked to the sink in her bathroom and washed her face. After seeing her tear stains at the bathroom mirror, she was horrified because she looked like a monster. After she felt refreshed, she decided to chat with DarkFlame. She needs comfort from a friend. She couldn't talk to Hotaru right now because she's in France for two weeks, doing a presentation on her inventions there. She typed in the Red String address and logged in to her name. A few more click and now she's at a chat box with DarkFlame.

**Ichigo-chan:** Hey DarkFlame. Need a bit of comfort here, I'm really sad right now.

**DarkFlame:** Figures. You don't really logged in at this kind of time. What's bothering you huh?

**Ichigo-chan:** Do you still remember our first chat? Where I tell you whom I like?

**DarkFlame:** Hn.

**Ichigo-chan:** Well, I overheard him talking with his best friends about the girl he likes. You know, the girl's really lucky…. She must be very beautiful and smart…

**DarkFlame:** But do you know whom they're talking about?

**Ichigo-chan:** …………

**DarkFlame:** See, you don't even know. So stop crying like a crybaby.

**Ichigo-chan:** Yeah... you're righ- WAIT! HOW DO YOU KNOW I'M CRYING?! ARE YOU PHYSIC OR SOMETHING?!

**DarkFlame: **It's so obvious idiot.

**Ichigo-chan:** HMPH!

**Ichigo-chan: **Hey DarkFlame, It's been months since we know each other right?

**DarkFlame:** Yea, so?

**Ichigo-chan:** Well I was thinking… maybe we should finally meet. I want to talk to you in person. I think it's time to break the deal hmm?

**DarkFlame: **So curiosity killed the cat huh?

**Ichigo-chan:** HUH? THE GUY CALLED CURIOSITY KILL THE CAT?? That's so sad…. hiks… hiks…

**DarkFlame: **You're such an idiot. It's an expression, not literally baka.

**Ichigo-chan:** Ooohhh….. WHAT! I'm NOT a baka!!

**DarkFlame: **Yeah whatever. So when and where should we meet huh?

**Ichigo-chan:** Hmmm… OH! How about the Sakura Tree! Do you know that place? Only a few people know it, it's my favorite spot at the WHOLE academy!

**DarkFlame: **Hn. I know the place. When.

**Ichigo-chan: **Can we meet tomorrow after lesson is over?

**DarkFlame:** so 3 o'clock. Don't be late.

**-DarkFlame has logged off- **

**Ichigo-chan:** DON'T BE LATE TOO!!

**-Ichigo-chan has logged off- **

"I'm meeting DarkFlame! I'm finally meeting DarkFlame!" Mikan said as she logged off and shut down her Alice laptop. She started dancing and prancing around for no reason (Natsume: baka), She even forgot about the Sakura Tree incident. All that matter is that her cheery smile is plastered back in he face. After a few more minutes of doing so, she's getting sleepier and decided to sleep and call it a day. 

Mikan Sakura lay down at her bed, thinking about what DarkFlame will look like. 'I wonder what will happen tomorrow…' Mikan thought as se drifted to dream land.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The next day she woke up as the sunlight shone on her face. She did her usual morning routines and went to school. The lesson start likes normal, Mikan looked outside the window to the Sakura Tree where she will meet her online friend. It's exactly 3 o'clock as the bell rang.

KRIINNGG!

Everyone started to organize their stuff and leave the room one by one. Mikan finished packing and was heading towards the Sakura Tree when a familiar voice called her.

"Mikan!" Yuu called. Mikan turned around.

"Hi Yuu!"

"Do you wan to go to Central Town with the rest of the gang?" Yuu asked.

"Nah! I'll pass! I have to meet my online buddy. See ya!" Mikan quickly walk away. (is 'online buddy' what they call it?)

"See ya!" Yuu said with a confused expression, he then approaches the gang.

"Guys! Mikan's not coming." Yuu said to his friends. All of them looked at him quizzically.

"Huh? Why?" They said.

"She said something about meeting an online buddy," Yuu said. Hotaru ears started to twitch and her eyes started twinkling (anime style!).

"Hotaru….I tought you're doing a presentation for two weeks.." Nonoko and Anna said together in sync.

"It's finish earlier, my panda money radar said that an event at this time in the academy could give me moneys . Ikuyo minna. I smell money here, lots and lots of money." Hotaru said with her expressionless face and evil eyes and she started emitting an evil laugh that scared everyone.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Mikan was now at here usual hang out place, The Sakura Tree. She was currently waiting her online buddy, DarkFlame. Curious was an understatement to describe her emotion now. She really waned to 

know who DarkFlame was, is he a geek? Is he popular? Is he a jock? Thoughts about him ran down to her head. A sound of a broken twig disturbed her thought, it looks like someone land down from the tree branch she's currently leaning on.

She turned to look at the person… Raven hair…. Crimson eyes. Yup, It's Natsume Hyuuga. He seated himself at the soft grass and opens a page from his manga that he took form her pocket. He began to speak with his masculine voice.

"Oi polka dots. What are you doing here?" He spoke, not even stopping his gaze from his manga.

"Oh hi Natsume, I'm waiting for my online bud- POLKADOTS! You're such PERVERT!!" Mikan shrieked.

"Wait, it's Ichigo huh?" Natsume smirked.

"HMPPH! Don't peek at my underwear again!" she pouted.

"By the way, what are you doing here Natsume?"

"I'm waiting for someone idiot." Mikan twitched a bit but decided to ignore the insult. She can't help to wonder who he's meeting. 'Hope he's not meeting a girl…' Mikan thought sadly.

"Same here." Mikan seated herself beside Natsume and wait for DarkFlame.

They waited and waited for someone they are meeting….

5 minutes……..

10 minutes………

20 minutes…….

Sigh… are they both idiots? They should notice it by now, let's all do the count down readers!

10……

9……

8……

7……

6……

5……

4……

3……



2……

1…..

KABOOM! A thought struck them both from a lightning (literally XD).

O.O

They both stared at each other, wide eyed. They stared for.. let's say 10 minutes and Mikan started to shake. They both raised their hand and point at each other.

…..

…..

….

"**YOU'RE ICHIGO?!"**

"**YOU'RE DARKFLAME?!" **

They both chorused. Their voice was extremely loud hat it sends the whole birds away from the Northern Forest. Some of the trees fall flat on the ground from the deep, deep part of the said forest.

"Ok. Calm down Mikan. Inhale, exhale… ok, so you're DarkFlame right? So you're the one I've been talking to all this time? The one I told you about the b-b-oy I-I l-like??" Natsume started to fire up at the last question.

"Hn." He said while controlling his anger.

"Oh… so then, now you know about my feelings for you… I love you Natsume Hyuuga…" Mikan said. Sadness and hurt could be reflected in her eyes, she smiled a sad smile. On the other hand, Natsume didn't know that the boy Mikan talking about is him. When he heard the statement that the girl he loves just loves him back, he froze at the spot. Mikan continued speaking with bangs covering her eyes.

"It's ok… you don't need to answer. I already know it, you can save your breath. I don't deserve you… You deserve someone better than me. Someone beautiful and smart, someone who'll always make you smile. I'm just a stupid little girl, an idiot. I'm not beautiful or smart. You're too perfect for me. It's ok. Just… forget what I just say. Ignore it and forget it. It's better if we just stay as friends." Mikan said as she smiled a weak and sad smile. A teardrop found its way to the cold flat ground, followed by another. Mikan started to move back, two step back, and now ready to make a run to her room where she know that her pillow will get all wet next morning. She turned around and started to run.

When he heard her footstep getting farther, everything that she said sinks in his head. His eyes started to be wide and made a dash to catch up with her. He needs some explaining to do.

"Oi! Matte Mikan!" Natsume said as he saw her back five meters away.



"Matte!! Oi! Listen to me!" Only three meters away… C'mon Natsume! Run faster will ya!

Two more meters away….

One more meter away….

30 centimeter away and…

**-GRAB-**

Yay!! Natsume successfully catch up with her and grabbed her wrist! He pinned her at the nearest tree and looked her in a human cage. He noticed that now they're in the Northern Forest.

"Mikan! Listen to me will you? Look at me." Natsume said as he stared at her. Her bangs still cover her eyes and tears are visible in her cheeks. Mikan still refused to look at him and look away.

"I said LOOK. AT. ME" Natsume repeated. His tone suddenly changed and become more demanding by the second, his eyes showed fierce. Mikan was startled by the sudden demand and look at his eyes. Natsume studied her face for a while, she looks destroyed but still astonishing at the same time. Her eyes are red and puffy and her eyes are stained with tears.

"You haven't let me finish Mikan." Natsume said as his voice became soft.

"I love you too idiot. Did you already forget our first chat? I said to you that I fall in love with a cute dense little girl, she stole my heart since three years ago. You're such a forgetful girl. And who said you don't deserve me? I decided it, not anyone else got it? Tch, now I'm starting to become mushy." Natsume muttered the last sentence. Mikan face started to brighten and she gave out a small giggle at his last statement.

"So you feel the same way I do?" Mikan asked. She needs o be sure that her ears aren't playing tricks with her.

"Didn't you just listen what I just said? I'm not repeating myself idiot."

"Fine." Mikan said. She knows what he meant. Natsume smirked again and lowered himself to Mikan's eye level since he's taller than her (what if Mikan's taller than Natsume? O.o XD). He gets nearer and nearer to her face. Mikan blushed knowing what he's going to do next. She started to close her eyes. Finally, their lips met. She snaked her arms around his neck and tiptoed a bit to reach his height as he put his arms on her waist. It was a soft yet passionate kiss that last for a minute. They broke apart, needed to breath. After the breath-taking kiss, she leaned her cheeks at his chest and hugged him tightly. He hugged back and rested his head at hers.

"You're my girlfriend from now on so stay away from those pesky rats. If I see any of them with you unless the gang, don't be surprise if you see them roasted." Natsume smirked.

"Hmm…" Mikan smiled. She broke the hug and took his hand in hers.



"Let's go back to the dorm."

"Hn." Natsume said a they walked back to the dorm, hand in hand.

Somewhere at the bushes where the couple confess….

A raven hair teenager looked at her companions with her eyed twinkling as she hold her precious camera that took the famous couple confession.

"Looks like I'll earn millions, no, BILLIONS!! fufufufufufufufufufuuuu!!" Hotaru said as evil aura with 'fufufufufufuuu' sound at the background (anime style).

"Nogi, you're going to help me sell these pictures. Everyone too, or else…" She said as she lifted her oh-so-special-and-just-get-modified-BAKA-GUN. And aimed it at her companions (more like slave XD)

Everyone sweatdrop and nodded their head furiously, fearing of the Ice Queen. Yes readers, all of the gang followed Mikan and witnessed their little confession.

Hope Hotaru gains more money… And of course, share 40 percent with me... XD

"No way It's my pictures" Hotaru said as she appear from nowhere.

"But I'm the one that WRITES you to take pictures of them ." I, the author, said to Hotaru.

"20 percent." Hotaru said as she lifted her long heck of a name BAKA GUN.

"Nope, 50. You forgot that this is MY fanfiction." I smirked at Hotaru as the long name BAKA GUN disappeared suddenly to the thin air.

"Tch, 30 percent greedy author"

"Talk to yourself blackmailer, 45"

"Deal." Hotaru said.

"Deal."

We both shake hands. Yes! I'll gain more money XD.

**THE END **

**OVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOV**

**Soo… How's my very first oneshot? I know it's long… I really wanna try to make a long one. It took me three days cuz I write it bits by bits. I must say, 14 pages at my first oneshot is kinda good. Peace Out!**

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR MY FIRST ONESHOT!!**


End file.
